


Just a few more tomorrows

by kiko_maziko



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, ethan nestor - Fandom, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Annus - Freeform, Comfort, CrankGameplays - Freeform, Five Stages of Grief, Light Angst, Markiplier - Freeform, Short One Shot, Swearing, Unus - Freeform, Unus Annus, Unus and Annus comfort kinda, happy ending i think, kinda sad, not quite angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiko_maziko/pseuds/kiko_maziko
Summary: Ethan and Mark have only a little time left. Are they ready to let go of the channel?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Just a few more tomorrows

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't exactly turn out how I wanted, but it's ok. I wrote this to kinda work through my feelings of the channel ending, but I'm not sure how you'll take it. This year has come and gone far too fast. Hope you like this, if you have any constructive criticism please let me know in the comments!
> 
> (all of the slanted text is either unus or annus speaking, sorry if that's confusing!)

**Denial**  
“No. No this can’t be the end. I won’t let this end.” 

_Everything comes to an end, sooner or later. Some people have more time than others. We had one. One year._

“It’s not fair! No one told us this year would turn out like this! There has to be something. We can’t give it up.”

_You and I both know it can’t be that way. Don’t you remember what you signed up for at the beginning? One year. That was the deal. We can’t go back and change the past, Ethan._

**Bargaining**  
“C’mon, just give us another chance. One more year to make it work. We just need a bit more time. We weren’t prepared.”

_One year. That’s what you got. Did you live up to your full potential? Did you do everything you could?_

“No! We didn’t! We couldn’t! This year threw curveballs at us, no one expected 2020 to go like this! Please, can’t you just give us a little more time? We’ll delete everything, we’ll forget this ever existed, just please, give us more time.”

_You can’t forget the memories you made. You must live with them forever, whether they are a curse or a blessing is up to you. But you only had one year. One year to make it count. That’s all we promised, Mark._

**Anger**  
“NO! This isn’t fucking fair! Why? Why can’t you give us a bit more FUCKING TIME?”

_The cards were dealt. I’m afraid this anger is for nothing._

“JUST FUCKING COOPERATE THEN! Give us one more month. Just one more fucking month! You fucking assholes, don’t leave us like this!”

_We cannot give more than a year. We are Unus Annus. One year is all you got. I’m sorry, my friend, but it comes to an end here._

**Depression**  
“I can’t. I can’t leave this all behind. I can’t remember it forever please. I… I don’t want to leave this. This is my life.”

_Life changes constantly. Before this you were living. After this you will live. Change is everlasting and endless. You can’t stop change._

“I don’t want this. I just want to live this again. What if I forget? What if I never remember how happy I was here? I can’t leave this in the dust.”

_Others will remember. Others will remind you. Memories are always with you, they may get smudged and torn, but they’re never forgotten. We will always be with you, friend._

**Acceptance**  
A casket. Beautiful. Surreal. It stands in the middle of this broken, forgotten house, seemingly alive. Humming a soft tune. It glows, only enough to illuminate a few feet away. Just enough for Mark and Ethan to see each other. 

_They’re still not fully ready to let go. They still hold onto the hope that something will change, that something will save this channel, these memories. They’re still full of anger and regret. Mad at themselves, thinking that they haven’t lived up to the channel's name. They’re still full of sadness and denial. Scared that if they let go, if they give it to the winds of memory, it’ll all be fake. You’re like them too, aren’t you? You’re still hoping they’ll keep it up, for just a few days longer. Perhaps you’re mad at yourself for not being there all the time, not making the most of every video. But maybe you’ve accepted, much like Mark and Ethan must learn to do._

They step towards the casket. Not sure whether they share the same thoughts. The thoughts of worry. Is this where it ends? Is this where they give it up to them? After a year together, any two people will be accustomed to the other's thoughts. They reach out, still unsure. But the lullaby pulls them in, comforts them. This is where the two boys finally accept. It ends. All of this ends, the routines, the late nights, the travelling, it all ends in less than two weeks. Small smiles grace their faces, not leaving. 

_This year has been long and disastrous. It has hurt. But in the dark there was a light. Happy eyes, loud thunderous laughter, calm silences, chaotic videos. Memories. Both good and bad. Yes, it feels like leaving the nest for the very first time. But it’s necessary. You must make your own memories now, dear readers. You may forget, but others will remember. No matter what. And when your time is up, others will make memories in your stead. It will feel clunky. It may not go how you planned it. But that’s life. You must change with it in order to create new memories._

_But for now, friend, let’s sit. We’ll let Mark and Ethan make the memories for now. At least for a few more tomorrows._


End file.
